Brynne Tröger
Brynne Tröger shut up! stop it, honey, cheeky! that's right: you love me so much, don't you? i should thank you for that, maybe but it's no use now, what a giant waste of time! i have never felt any weight in your words to me shut up! stop it, honey, snooty! why don’t we just look at our bullshit then? The Basics full name – Brynne Liesl Tröger nicknames – Ryn, Brynnie, Brynna location – Berlin, Germany age & birthdate– 22 • October 3rd gender – female sexuality – heterosexual height & weight– 5'9" • 120 lbs. hair colour – actually dirty blonde, dyed pink eye colour – hazel brown playlist – Lady Gaga - Just Dance Shiina Ringo - First-class Figh – R.E.M. - It's The End Of The World – Tori Amos - She's Your Cocaine – The Distillers - City Of Angels Information Background Born into a family that seemed inclined to do little more than expand, Brynne slipped into a middle child mentality quite easily. Though the family was never as grandiose as some, the Tröger brood remained sizable – enough that Brynne, very early on, discovered she had to stand out considerably to be paid attention. With her mother often too busy doting on the younger twins to pay Brynne much heed, the girl therefore chose to become daddy's little girl. It suited her well enough and she viewed her family life as quite perfect – until Hannes chose to shatter it all. It was an act of treachery on his part from which she would never recover, and their relationship was irreparably destroyed. Following the divorce, Brynne's life followed a pattern of normalcy for some time. Though she had her terribly bratty moments, she was sure to behave for her mother so as to not make life anymore difficult for her. Hannes remarried a wonderful woman whom Brynne came to care for more than her own father, and a darling little stepsister was introduced into the equation. All the same, she craved attention that her family simply did not grant her. Her teenaged years saw some improvement in this regard, a long string of boyfriends and carefree flings filling her social life. She became popular in school by adopting an almost absurd yet unique sense of style, considering herself a true fashion icon by the time she was seventeen. Intelligent as she was, she nevertheless barely slipped through during high school. Grades were impeded by her overwhelming party lifestyle and constant relationships, sometimes balancing as many as three boyfriends at a time. Graduating high school, she continued her education to attend a local institution for the study of cosmetology. It was a small place, barely financed by the government and lacking much of the quality information available prior to the War, but it got Brynne's foot through the door and into hairdressing. She has opened her own parlor in Berlin city, which receives a significant number of clientele simply due to demand for such a profession. Nobody wants a bad hair day, even if the world has more or less ended. Personality Brynne definitely asserts herself as an outrageous personality. Perhaps better suited for some horribly-acted B-movie than for reality, her outlook on the world seems to borderline on ridiculous. Having been born in an era where the planet is essentially on its last metaphorical leg, it seems she has chosen to view it all through rose-coloured glasses – likely a very fashionable pair of such – and entirely disregard the negative aspects of the world. One cannot say her mindset is a product of naivete, however tempting that may be, but instead an honest decision in her earlier years to be as positive as possible. If she is upset, then something traumatic and disastrous has occurred. It must be truly serious indeed to affect her. Not surprisingly, Brynne is something of a party girl. She lives for fun, strives to include as much excitement in her life as humanly possible. Around those she does not know, she is constantly outgoing and accessible – something of an attention whore, in actuality. There is never a dull moment, it never rains on her parade, continue cliches here. Shockingly enough, around true friends, she is a far different human being. Calmer than one might expect, she never loses her amicable nature but certainly loses her constant thriving for thrill or attention. She is a true ambivert by nature, capable of switching between the two sides quite easily. Relationships Family Hannes Tröger • Father. Once Brynne was daddy's little girl, but has since come to blame all the evils in her life on him - starting with that divorce. Felicie Hamel • Mother. The supportive parent. Did not appreciate her as much prior to the divorce, but Brynne has since become very close to her mother. Anna Tröger • Step-Mother, but scarcely the evil kind. Often wishes Anna had married Felicie rather than Hannes. Kilian Tröger • Older brother. Despite their differences, Brynne tends to look up to him as an inspiring figure in her life. She would never want to be him, but she certainly would love to be more like him. Claudia Tröger • Older sister. These two have never truly seen eye-to-eye, perhaps in part to Claudia's cynicism rebuking Brynne's endless idealism. They have their moments, however. Wilhelm Tröger • Younger brother. Deceased. Called him only by his middle name, Klaus, though neither can pinpoint the origin of such. Their relationship often went through hideous lows and fantastic highs, but she loved him and viewed him as one of her greatest friends. Has been broken by the loss, and has yet to come to terms with what happened. Uncertain she ever will. Nikolaus Tröger • Younger brother. Will never understand his fashion sense, but will always appreciate his dreadlocks. They get along decently, though they have their sour points. Ilsa Tröger • Younger sister. Quite possibly the most adorable thing alive. They both have a passion for the colour pink, glitter, and other such things that Brynne is probably too old to have a passion for. Friends Esmé • TBA. Ethan • Originally web acquaintances, meeting online some time ago by chance, they came to become regular chatting partners. First met outside of cyberspace when she was visiting in London, and they have spent time together several times since. Quite fond of him, though hasn't heard from him in some time, which worries her considerably. Hannah • Something of a friend of the family, everyone in the Tröger household knows this girl well and adores her. Though communication can at times be an issue — as the girl is a chosen mute — Brynne has never attempted to force the girl to speak. If Hannah is enjoying her life to the fullest and having fun, that's all Brynne wants. Mia • How many ex-girlfriends has Klaus had?! Also a member of his band, and so Brynne has gotten to know her personally. Sweet girl, with an absolutely delicious mischievous streak that Brynne just cannot get enough of. Lea • Ex-girlfriend of Klaus'. Has absolutely fantastic choices in hair colours, though Brynne doubts she herself could ever pull off orange. Has always gotten along well with Lea, even when things with she and Klaus got rocky. Scout • TBA. Trivia * Can speak fluent English, as well as her native language of German. Decent conversations can be had in French, though don't expect her to write any novels in the subject anytime soon. * Speaking of, would like to one day be published. She has a secret love for well-written romance novels involving doomed relationships. (Romeo & Juliet is her favourite piece of literature, ever.) * She's kind of a girly girl, but that's okay because Klaus is too. * The only reason why she dates women is the boobs. She loves them. Category:CharactersCategory:Civilian